Amortentia para un squib
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando era niño, Marius Black leyó acerca de la amortentia y quedó fascinado por su gran poder. Ya de adulto, comprenderá que hasta un squib puede conjurar la magia más poderosa: la del amor. Historia escrita para el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Tabaco

**AMORTENTIA PARA UN SQUIB**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Olores de Amortentia"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**PREFACIO**

_Marius tiene ocho años y aún no ha hecho magia. Vive en una casa oculta a ojos de los muggles y es miembro de la familia Black, una antiquísima estirpe de magos y brujas poderosos. Marius sueña con igualar sus logros algún día, pero hasta el momento no ha dado muestras de poseer ni una sola gota de sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas. Ha llorado, ha pataleado con rabia y, lo peor de todo, ha escuchado a padre y los tíos decir que no es un Black de verdad porque ha nacido squib._

_A Marius le gustaría poder hacer magia y ha pasado muchas horas practicando a escondidas, pero simplemente es incapaz de conjurar un mísero hechizo. Ser un squib es una cosa horrible y odia y lamenta no ser un Black auténtico, pero sí hay algo que le permite sentirse poderoso: leer. Lo hace durante horas y una tarde, casi de casualidad, descubre la poción amortentia. _

_El recuerdo se graba en su mente para siempre._

* * *

**1**

**TABACO**

El uniforme le sienta como un guante y a Marius Black le gusta poder lucirlo. Se siente orgulloso de ser un oficial del ejército británico y no le importa que todos se percaten de ello. Han sido muchos años de esfuerzo titánico en busca de la gloria y no cree que haya nada de malo en presumir de los logros personales, especialmente cuando nadie le ha regalado nada.

Dedica apenas un instante a recordar la frustración que sintió de niño, cuando no era más que un extraño en su propia casa. No le gusta pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de ser y se olvida de los Black y su magia ancestral. Él nació siendo un squib y, aunque en su momento todos consideraron que estaba destinado a fracasar y ser invisible, Marius jamás se resignó a ello. Ha obtenido el éxito por méritos propios y poco le importa ya aquel oscuro pasado.

Estrecha manos, saluda a unos cuantos compañeros de fatigas y alcanza la barra del club. El camarero, que le conoce de anteriores ocasiones, le dedica una sonrisa y le sirve una copa de whisky con hielo. Marius le da un par de tragos y se da media vuelta para contemplar la pista de baile. La música resuena rítmicamente en sus oídos y el olor a tabaco inunda sus fosas nasales. Y es entonces cuando la ve. Se siente obnubilado como si fuera presa de uno de los filtros de amor de los libros de sus antepasados mágicos.

No es muy alta, pero su cuerpo estilizado luce con gracia un vestido azul, ajustado y por encima de la rodilla, que hace juego con unos ojos grandes y redondeados. Preciosos. El pelo, rojo como el fuego, está peinado a la moda y los labios, sensuales y bien perfilados, destacan en un rostro pálido y pecoso.

"_Es una bruja", _piensa Marius y, por primera vez en su vida, no sabe cómo comportarse ante una mujer. Siempre ha sido un hombre atractivo y nunca ha tenido problemas con el arte de la seducción, pero siente que ante ella no tiene nada que hacer. Nuevamente percibe el olor a tabaco y es consciente de que siempre relacionará ese aroma con el rostro de la mujer que lo ha hechizado.

Ansioso por saber más e incapaz de acercarse para preguntar, Marius llama al camarero y procura no parecer demasiado interesado. Tal belleza puede haberle deshecho por dentro, pero aún le queda orgullo que conservar.

—¿Sabes quién es esa señorita?

El camarero bizquea, se lo piensa un instante y asiente con una sonrisa que pretende ser cómplice y que Marius ignora.

—Se llama Prudence. Lleva muy poco tiempo viniendo por aquí. Trabaja como secretaria en el ministerio.

—Entiendo —Marius se fija en el hombre que está junto a ella y siente que lo odia como nunca antes ha odiado a nadie. Miembros de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black incluidos—. ¿El caballero que la acompaña es su esposo?

—Tengo entendido que se trata de su primo. Él también es funcionario y tal parece que intercedió para conseguirle el puesto. Conozco a unas cuantas damas que están que trinan por ese motivo.

El odio se desinfla al tiempo que su sonrisa se amplía. Marius despide al camarero con un gesto y vuelve a mirar a la señorita Prudence. Al principio pensó que era una bruja, pero ahora que se fija en sus ojos se da cuenta de que realmente es uno de esos ángeles de los que hablan los creyentes. Porque Marius sabe mucho de la maldad de los brujos y esa mujer no parece poseer ni una pizca de ella.

La observa durante un buen rato y se empapa de sus sonrisas y sus gestos. Es femenina y alegre y no parece preocuparse por nada y Marius cada vez ansía más acercarse a ella y pedirle un baile, pero la inseguridad que atenaza sus sentidos es cada vez mayor. Y entonces, cuando Prudence camina sobre sus zapatos de tacón en dirección a la barra, justo hasta el lugar en el que él se encuentra, el orgulloso oficial militar desea que se lo trague la tierra.

Mira fijamente su copa de whisky y procura disimular su interés. La escucha pedir una copa y se decide a alzar la vista cuando cree que se marcha. Sus ojos se encuentran y ella se queda inmóvil. Marius no tiene forma de saberlo, pero acaba de ser golpeada por el mismo hechizo que un rato antes le alcanzó el pecho.

—Buenas noches —Dice sólo porque las ganas de hablar son más grandes que todos sus temores. Ella parpadea y sus ojos son incluso más bonitos que antes.

—Buenas noches.

Vuelven a mirarse. Esa noche no se dicen nada más, pero al día siguiente sus caminos se cruzarán nuevamente. Marius se armará de valor y logrará pedirle amablemente un baile. Prudence aceptará encantada y sellará sus destinos mientras la música suena rítmicamente y el olor a tabaco inunda sus sentidos.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí voy a llegar con el primer capítulo. El prefacio tiene 167 palabras y el cuerpo del capi 834, lo que hace un total de 1001 palabras. Tampoco me he pasado por tanto. ¿Verdad? Y he tenido que recortar cosas porque me pasaba por 20, así que mejor no se puede hacer._


	2. Sangre

**AMORTENTIA PARA UN SQUIB**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**INTERLUDIO**

_Algo no está bien, se lo dicen las tripas. Marius procura confundirse con la maleza del bosque y pide a sus soldados que no hagan ruido. Entorna los ojos y agudiza sus sentidos. Muchos podrían considerar esa misión de suicida, pero es imprescindible que alguien se encargue de averiguar dónde está el enemigo. Llevan varias horas sin más compañía que el sonido de sus propias respiraciones y todo parece tranquilo, pero Marius lleva mucho tiempo en el frente y es consciente de que tanta calma no es normal. Están en medio de una guerra y todos saben que en las guerras no hay paz que valga._

_Es entonces cuando ve algo entre los árboles y todo su cuerpo entra en tensión. Ordena a sus hombres que retrocedan y no tardan en ser atacados con fiereza. Antes de caer al suelo por causa de una explosión, piensa en Prudence y en lo poco que le gustaría su uniforme lleno de sangre._

* * *

**2**

**SANGRE**

Justo cuando los médicos piensan que está fuera de peligro, la herida se le infecta. Trajeron a Marius desde Francia una semana antes, tras experimentar una considerable mejoría en su estado de salud. Ya le han dicho que es posible que no pueda volver al frente debido a la gravedad de sus lesiones, pero no ha podido pensar mucho en ello. Se siente demasiado enfermo y adolorido como para prestar atención a cosas como aquella. Y para colmo de males, la fiebre.

La enfermera que cuida de él está convencida de que no superará la noche. El largo corte que cruza su pecho de lado a lado supura y Marius murmura incoherencias sumido en un duermevela que agota su cuerpo más todavía. Esa mujer madura y experimentada se imagina que sus sueños están plagados de pesadillas, pero jamás podrá ser capaz de entender hasta qué punto le atormentan.

Porque estar despierto es un infierno de dolor, pero cuando Marius Black duerme es como si regresara al campo de batalla y ningún averno es peor que aquello. Puede ver con claridad los cuerpos desmembrados, escuchar los gritos agonizantes de los soldados y oler la sangre. Sobre todo eso. Ese olor metálico y espantoso. El olor de la muerte.

Se agita violentamente e intenta huir, confundido, asustado y con el aroma de la sangre metido en la cabeza. Sabe reconocer el tacto cuidadoso pero firme de sus cuidadores, pero las manos que se acaban de posar sobre sus hombros son diferentes. Son suaves y están repletas de amor y Marius saca fuerzas de flaqueza para abrir los ojos. Teme encontrarse de nuevo en aquel bosque francés, rodeado de fuego y hombres aterrados, pero ni siquiera la fiebre le impide reconocer el rostro de Prudence. Su querida Prudence, a la que pensó que no volvería a ver jamás.

—Prue… —Musita, débil e indefenso como un bebé.

—Sí, Marius. Soy yo. Túmbate, eso es.

Aunque quiere abrazarla, se deja recostar y lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos. Aún tiene el olor de la sangre muy presente, pero ya no le importa porque ahora puede ver a Prudence. Extiende una mano para asegurarse de que no es un sueño y le acaricia la cara, maravillado porque es real. Está con él. No le ha dejado solo.

—Eres tú.

—He venido en cuanto me han avisado —Ella le agarra las manos y él se siente muchísimo mejor. Reconfortado y tranquilo—. Pero no hables, cariño. Tienes que descansar y recuperarte. Has tenido mucha fiebre, pero ahora estás mejor. Te vas a poner bien.

Tiene la sensación de que Prudence intenta convencerse a sí misma de ello, pero no objeta nada en absoluto. Se aferra a esas manos pequeñas y blancas y acaricia sus dedos, feliz por haber escapado de su infierno para reencontrarse con su ángel particular. O su bruja pelirroja, porque aún lo tiene tan hechizado como cuando la vio por primera vez.

—Te quiero, Prudence —Afirma, y quiere que ella lo tenga muy claro por si las sospechas de la enfermera se hacen realidad y no tiene ocasión de decírselo más adelante—. No te vayas.

—Yo también te quiero —Ella se inclina y le besa los labios. Marius percibe la suavidad de las vendas que cubren su rostro y recuerda vagamente que resultó gravemente herido en la cara. Pero no importa. Lo único que existe para él son los besos de esa mujer—. Y claro que no me voy a ningún sitio. Voy a quedarme contigo y volveremos juntos a casa. Te lo prometo.

Marius quiere decirle algo más, pero el agotamiento puede con él y se queda dormido. Prudence vela sus sueños durante horas, recuerda todos los momentos vividos juntos y fantasea con el futuro que compartirán no dentro de mucho tiempo. Con guerra o sin ella, no volverán a separarse jamás.

Cuando el médico regresa para examinar a Marius, descubre que sus heridas han vuelto a mejorar y que la fiebre casi ha desaparecido. Ignora si la presencia de Prudence tiene algo que ver con la mejoría, pero le gusta pensar que sí porque, pese a ser un hombre de ciencia, es un romántico empedernido que siempre ha creído en la magia del amor.

* * *

_En esta ocasión me he quedado un poco más corta. El interludio tiene 160 palabras y el capi 704, lo que hacen un total de 864 palabras. Así que ahora no me he colado, me he quedado corta. Para cualquier comentario, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer._


	3. Bebé

**AMORTENTIA PARA UN SQUIB**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**BEBÉ**

No existe mejor olor en el mundo que el que desprende un bebé recién limpio. Marius alza a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos y acaricia su suave mejilla con la punta de la nariz. El fresco aroma a colonia y a champú le hace sonreír y piensa en que esa niña a la que sostiene es vida. Se llama Violetta, como su madre y como su difunta bisabuela, y Marius se siente profundamente orgulloso de ella porque es su primera nieta. Sabe que pronto vendrán muchos más, pero por el momento desea disfrutar de la compañía de la pequeñaja.

Cuando le comunicó a su yerno sus deseos de bañar y vestir a la niña, el muy idiota le había mirado como si no diera crédito. Marius sabe que hay muchos hombres que están chapados a la antigua y que consideran que esas labores deberían recaer exclusivamente en manos femeninas, pero a él nunca le ha importado cuidar de los bebés. Ya lo hizo mientras sus hijos eran pequeños y piensa hacerlo con los nietos. Sabe que se va a divertir como un enano ejerciendo de abuelo y se siente inmensamente dichoso y pleno.

No se da media vuelta cuando escucha los pasos a su espalda. El taconeo de Prudence es inconfundible y supone que debe estar recogiendo toallas y ropita sucia. Recuesta a Violetta sobre su hombro y busca con la mirada a su esposa. Los años no han pasado en balde y los dos son lo suficientemente mayores como para lucir sendas cabelleras encanecidas y tener arruguitas en el rostro. Por fortuna, Marius aún es capaz de caminar erguido y Prudence maneja sus zapatos de tacón con la misma soltura de su juventud.

—¿Sabes qué podría hacer el abuelo Marius para ser el abuelo perfecto? —Comenta Prudence sin mirarle, pero consciente de que tiene toda su atención—. Recogerlo todo después del baño.

—Pero Prudence, cariño —Y Marius esboza una sonrisa que es todo dientes y socarronería—. Ya sabes lo mal que siempre se me han dado las tareas domésticas.

—Como si alguna vez te hubieras esforzado por aprender a hacerlas bien —Prudence chasquea la lengua, mete la ropa sucia en un cesto y se planta junto a abuelo y nieta de dos zancadas—. Mírala, se ha quedado dormidita en cuanto la has puesto guapa.

—Su padre dice que anoche no pudieron pegar ojo con ella. Por lo visto le están saliendo los dientes, pero a mí no me ha dado nada de guerra. Será que no saben calmarla.

—Sí, será eso —Prudence extiende los brazos, coge a la niña y la recuesta en su cunita de madera, la que un día perteneciera a su madre y a sus tíos y que seguramente terminarán heredando sus hermanos y sus primos—. ¿Sabes una cosa, Marius? Esta mañana te veo más guapo de lo normal.

—¿En serio? ¿La cicatriz ha desaparecido o algo? —Se toca la cara una y otra vez, sonriendo y decidido a seguirle al juego a su mujer. Porque son mayores y tienen el pelo blanco, pero aún saben comportarse como dos jovenzuelos apasionados.

—Creo que es porque se te ha puesto cara de tonto al sostener a Violetta.

Prudence le da una palmada en el pecho y gira sobre sus talones para seguir colocando cosas aquí y allá. Marius suelta una carcajada que está a punto de despertar al bebé y se gana una mirada un tanto airada de su esposa.

—Haz el favor de no ser tan escandaloso, Marius.

—Violetta está derrengada y se me ocurre que podríamos hacer ciertas cosas mientras duerme.

Marius se pasa la mano por el pelo y la mira de esa forma que siempre hace que las rodillas de Prudence tiemblen. La mujer le mira fijamente y esa vez es su turno de reír.

—Sí, claro —Pese a sus palabras, se acerca a él y le besa en los labios—. Es usted un pervertido, señor Black. ¿Se da cuenta de la clase de proposiciones me está haciendo? Se supone que estamos al cargo del bebé. ¿Se imagina lo que podría pensar si se despierta y ve a sus abuelos de esa guisa?

— ¡Uhm! —Marius le rodea la cintura con los brazos y es su turno de besar—. Que sepa usted, señora Black, que me viene de familia. Puede que no heredara la magia, pero si todas las perversiones de los Black.

—No lo dudo.

Se hacen un par de arrumacos y finalmente se separan. Marius se sienta junto a la cuna de Violetta y nuevamente percibe el suave aroma que desprende. Le gusta porque el olor a bebé le recuerda a Prudence, a su familia y a lo feliz que ha sido junto a todos ellos.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_Marius no sabe si esos son los últimos días de su vida o si aún le quedan muchos años por vivir. Y no le importa porque después de tanto tiempo al lado de Prudence, lo único que desea es permanecer junto a ella hasta el final. Han sido muchos momentos compartidos, alegrías y tristezas que están presentes en su corazón cada segundo de su existencia. _

_Prudence ha sido su compañera, su amiga y su amante. La madre de sus hijos y la consejera leal. Cuando Marius piensa en ella, recuerda el tabaco que vio nacer su relación, la sangre que la afianzó y los hijos que les unieron para siempre. Su vida podría haber sido diferente de haber nacido con magia, pero a esas alturas no la cambiaría por nada._

_Squib y todo, Marius Black ha sido feliz y eso es lo único que importa._

* * *

_Y este es el final. El capítulo tiene 791 palabras y el epílogo 145, lo que hace un total de 936. Tampoco me he pasado en esta ocasión. Cualquier comentario, os remito al recuadro de abajo. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
